


Entraînement

by MissCactus



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Ivan in love, M/M, No Dialogue, Training
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Ivan n'avait pas osé l'avouer mais... Il était jaloux.





	Entraînement

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Partenaire. Deuxième écrit sur ce thème et toujours sur Tiger & Bunny mais j'avais besoin d'écrire sur Sky High et Origami donc me revoilà o/

Ivan n'avait pas osé l'avouer mais... Il était jaloux. Oui, jaloux de Tiger et Barnaby.

Ou plutôt, jaloux de leur complicité.

En fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été décidé qu'ils devraient être partenaires. En général, deux héros étaient obligés de travailler ensemble lorsqu'un des deux n'était pas prêt à être seul. Mais ici on parlait de deux héros expérimentés qui avaient le même pouvoir, un pouvoir bien assez fort pour qu'ils se débrouillent seuls.

Alors que de son côté... C'était lui qui aurait dû avoir un partenaire. Son pouvoir était presque inutile en plein combat, il ne pouvait que compter sur ses capacité physiques, mais même là il était loin d'arriver à la cheville des autres héros.

Après avoir réalisé que s'apitoyer sur son sort ne l'aiderait pas, Ivan avait décidé de passer plus de temps à la salle d’entraînement, touchant à toutes les machines qui pourraient l'aider à s'améliorer de n'importe quelle manière.

C'est de cette façon que Sky High le remarqua.

Tout le monde le savait, le _King_ des Héros passait une bonne partie de son temps à s'entraîner alors forcément qu'il allait remarquer l'entrain soudain d'Ivan. Naturellement, voyant que le plus jeune s'y prenait mal, notamment en oubliant de s’étirer correctement après une bonne séance, il s'était précipité pour lui montrer comment s'y prendre.

Réalisant que Keith savait vraiment _très bien_ utiliser ses mains, Ivan ne s'était pas plaint.

Réalisant que, de l'autre côté de la salle, Karina et Nathan les regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin et des yeux malicieux, le jeune homme se dit qu'il aurait dû refuser son aide.

Mais la façon dont il massait ses cuisses... Il espérait juste que son pantalon était assez large pour cacher sa réaction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, réalisant que le plus vieux le massait depuis un peu trop longtemps, Ivan se demanda s'il avait vraiment pris la bonne décision.

… Pas qu'il s'en plaignait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
